


Eren the new King

by Rinrinreira



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Bathtub Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Eren Yeager, Bottom Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), M/M, Premature Ejaculation, Smut, Top Eren Yeager, Top Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-06
Updated: 2018-11-30
Packaged: 2019-08-19 16:30:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16538162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rinrinreira/pseuds/Rinrinreira
Summary: Eren is commanded to be the new King, and he agrees on one condition - he wants Levi to be his personal guard.





	1. Chapter 1

"Orders from Erwin - Eren, you have to be the next King," Levi said.

"What?? Why me? What about Historia? She has the right to the throne!" Eren said. He glanced at Historia out of the corner of his eyes,bewildered by the unexpected command.

Historia and the rest of Squad Levi had a look of confusion that matched Eren's. When several seconds of shocked silence passed without any response from Levi, Mikasa stepped between them. "Captain, Eren is exhausted from the fight earlier. This is too big of a decision to push onto him so suddenly, and we still have to deal with that abnormal Titan. Can't this matter wait?" she asked.

“This is an order from Erwin, not a decision for Eren to make,” Levi said. 

“What is this? Now I don't even get to decide my own future?” Eren said, exasperated. 

“Will you not obey the command then?” Levi asked. 

Eren sighed. He is used to taking extreme orders, even orders that require him to lay down his life. His own enrollment in the military is his vow to give his heart for humanity. But this time, it is quite different. This command asks of him to lay aside his freedom, locked in a tower under the eyes of all humanity and trapped in a play directed by the military. It is quite different from what he signed up for. 

However, reluctant as he may be, he cannot bring himself to disobey an order from Levi, even if he was just conveying the Commander’s orders. And as he pondered about the idea of being King, he cannot deny that there are certain privileges that only a King is entitled to, even if he is a fraud. 

“I will do it, but on one condition,” Eren said.

“What is it?” Levi asked.

“I want you to be my personal guard, Captain,” Eren replied.

\--------------------------------------------------

Newly coronated, Eren is escorted to the King's chambers for the first time. His military police escorts stop at the doorway and close the heavy mahogany double doors after him and Levi. He is exhausted - since their return to the wall, they had not gotten any rest. The battle with Rod Reiss’ titan was followed almost immediately by the coronation. 

Levi heads automatically for the armless chair in the corner of the room, upholstered in the same plush burgundy velvet as the bed linen of the vast king size bed in the center of the sprawling room. Just barely out of the sleeper's sight, but directly facing the doors - it was the perfect position in the room for the King's personal guard. 

Finally given a moment of respite, all Eren wants should be to collapse on the luxurious bed, the likes of which he has never seen, and sleep without a care in the world. After all, he is King now. No one is going to wake him for an expedition.

But beneath the exhaustion is a sense of excitement and anticipation growing so suddenly and rapidly that it is threatening to engulf him. He is taken aback by the urgency with which it has hit him, even though he knows the source of it. He knows well the true reason for his request. The one and only reason that he had to keep hidden from the world while conveniently agreeing that it is only logical for the new King's personal guard to be the best warrior of humanity. There was nothing logical about his request.

Being alone with Captain Levi in his private chambers is having a bigger effect on him than he expected.

“What are you zoning out for? Undress and go to bed. I'll be here,” Levi said.

Disrupted from his racing thoughts, Eren feels his face getting hot. Lucky for him, the heavy velvet curtains were drawn so Levi couldn't see the blush on his face in the dim room. 

“What about you, Captain?” he asked quietly, trying to keep his voice even. 

“I'm fine staying like that,” Levi replied. 

Eren feels stupid for asking. After all, Levi is there to guard him, not get comfortable and rest. He shuts up and starts to undress, removing the trench coat he wore for the coronation and tossing it onto the chaise lounge near his bed, then quickly unbuttoning his shirt. 

He manages to get more than halfway through before he starts feeling self conscious again. Once he gets through all the buttons, he will be standing half naked in the same room as Levi. Pausing in his task, he looks up tentatively, and feels an unexpected twinge of disappointment when he realizes that Levi is looking straight ahead at the door with a look of boredom.

Maybe he is half deranged with exhaustion, or maybe he is feeling a rush of power at being King, or maybe he simply could no longer contain the overwhelming anticipation that he felt. As he takes off his now fully unbuttoned white shirt, he walks towards Levi. 

“I want you to undress too,” Eren says as he stops in front of Levi. Levi remains unmoving as he glanced up with a questioning look in his eyes. The subtle commanding tone in Eren's voice shocked them both. 

Eren feels like he's lost control of his own actions as he reaches out and tugs Levi's coat off his shoulders. As the coat slides down, Levi uncrosses his arms to let it fall to the ground. Emboldened by this small action, Eren moves on to the shirt. His hands start trembling as he unbuttons the top button. As he works his way down the buttons, he doesn't dare to look up into Levi's face - afraid that he might see rejection; afraid that any moment now, he would be pushing him away. As he reaches the last button, he finally risks a look at his face. Levi is staring at him, arms still hanging slack by the sides of the chair. At least it doesn't seem like he's going to push him away yet.

He locks eyes with Levi as he pulls open the shirt and pushes it past his shoulders. Levi's glare seems to intensify and his lips part slightly to let out a small breath. Eren would have missed it if he wasn't staring so intently at him. 

It was tiny and almost imperceptible, but he definitely got a reaction out of his Captain. Drunk on the boldness of his own actions, Eren moves closer and sits on Levi, straddling him. Levi remains unmoving, keeping his gaze on Eren's face. 

Overwhelmed by his own brazen actions and his Captain’s proximity, he grabs Levi by the back of his neck unthinkingly in one quick action and leans forward. Holding him still, he captures his lips in an open-mouthed kiss. He moans as their lips touch. His twisted desire hits him with full force, and he is no longer able to contain it. As Levi's lips parts from his insistent tongue, he whined deep in his throat, devouring his Captain's mouth. 

He fists Levi's hair, tugging his head back as he moves to his neck, sucking, licking and biting, desperately breathing in his scent. 

“Ah… I knew it, Levi smells so good,” Eren thinks.

Eren pauses, looking down while taking deep breaths, trying to calm his pounding heart. As he does so, he sees that he's gotten impossibly hard, his arousal grazing slightly on his Captain's stomach. Shifting slightly, he realizes that he's not the only one with an erection. He can definitely feel Levi pressing up against his ass. Eren looks up and moans wantonly. As he starts rubbing himself on Levi, he moves to whisper in his ears, “This is the reason why I asked you to be my personal guard, Captain Levi.” 

Levi stiffens, then without warning, grabs Eren and stands up, causing him to yelp in surprise. His strong arms wrap around his waist and bottom as he carries him and strides towards the huge king bed. He climbs onto the bed with one arm still around Eren's waist and puts him down gently on the plush pillowy mattress. Crashing his lips to Eren's, he pushes his tongue in aggressively, fucking his mouth. Eren is unable to keep his moans and whines from spilling out, shocked and excited with his Captain's unexpected response. 

They break apart, panting hard. Eren is mesmerized by his Captain's red swollen lips, getting harder by the sight of it. 

“I have not done this with a man before, but I suppose it works the same,” Levi says in a low voice, “I have to get you wet first.”

Eren shivers.

Moving down, Levi undoes his belt expertly and starts pulling his pants down together with his boxer briefs. Eren tilts his hips up to help and in one fluid motion, his pants slides past his knees, his cock springing out into open air, hard and leaking. 

Levi brings a hand up to wrap around Eren, stroking his cock lightly, almost absentmindedly. He looks up at Eren as he continues stroking slowly, and Eren bites his fist, the sight and pleasure of his Captain doing this to him too much to bear. He continues stroking leisurely, keeping a light grip, and just as Eren thinks he's about to go crazy, he suddenly stops. 

Before he can react, Levi grabs him around his waist and says, “I'm flipping you over.” Once he is on his stomach, Levi hoists him up slightly so that he is on his knees. “Stay there.” 

Before he realizes what is going on, he feels hot breath on his ass and Levi is parting his left cheek. Soft lips land on his entrance firmly, licking him with long slow strokes. He gasps, the sensation too foreign and too overwhelming, and he tries to escape, but Levi's arm is wrapped around his hips, locking him in place. His tongue starts circling his rim, applying more pressure. Eren sucks in deep breaths, unable to get enough oxygen with the staggering pleasure. Finally, his Captain's tongue breaches him in one firm stroke, and Levi starts sucking, thoroughly eating him out. 

Eren moans loudly and grips the sheets tightly. As he jerks from the pleasure, his cock hits his stomach, smearing it with his leaking precum. His eyes roll back in his head as he thinks wildly, “I've never been so wet before.” Fingers replace tongue and soon Levi is pumping him with a steady rhythm, pulling his fingers out and pushing them in at different angles, stretching him. 

Suddenly, he hits a spot deep within. Eren cries out, his vision whiting out. At his cry, Levi pauses and asks, “Eren, are you okay,” concern evident in his voice. 

“Nghh.. don't stop Captain…” Eren moans. And Levi continues as suddenly as he's stopped, pressing in harder and faster now at the same spot. But soon Eren could take no more. 

“Ah.. ah.. ah.. Captain.. I can't.. I can't I'm gonna come... stop stop, I want you...” 

He shoves a hand down, grabbing himself urgently to stop himself from coming. Amidst his heavy pants, he nearly misses the low groan coming from Levi. He is being flipped again, rougher and more urgently this time. Levi stays on his knees between Eren's legs as he pulls at his belt to unbuckle it with slightly shaking hands and shoves his pants down past his knees. 

Eren stares at his Captain's cock, bigger and thicker than in his fantasies, unable to look away.

Levi guides his legs up by the knees, placing them on his shoulders as he leans forward. He grabs his own cock and starts rubbing it at his entrance. 

Eren swallows. His heart is thumping so hard and fast. He is about to urge his Captain to put it in when Levi starts pressing in. Eren gasps, sucking in a large breath. Levi is pressing in slowly, inch by thick inch, until he was fully sheathed in Eren, and stops.

Eren is panting, trying to catch his breath. He feels so full and stretched, his Captain pressing against all his nerves making his senses tingle and he thinks he might come. He grabs his throbbing cock tightly again to make sure he doesn't. 

“Are you okay?” Levi asks softly, reaching up to brush Eren's hair away from his damp face. 

Eren nods, incapable of giving a verbal reply. 

Levi starts moving. Eren is so tight he can barely pull out, so he starts with small jerks of his hips, grinding against his deepest spots. He hits that magical spot and it is so much more intense this time when it's his thick cock. Eren lurches up, clutching his Captain's arms tightly. 

Levi pulls out more fully now and pushes in firmly, hitting the same spot hard, over and over again. Eren screams. The pleasure is too much to bear. 

“So good… aaahh… aahhhh… so good…” Eren is muttering as he bites down on his lips, one hand pulling hard on his hair, trying to ground himself. He is an absolute mess. His cock is leaking and red from the tight grip he's keeping on it. 

Levi reaches out and places his hand over Eren's and starts stroking him. 

“Don't hold back any more.”

Eren's eyes roll back, his stomach clenching hard from the mind-blowing stimulation. Before he can give Levi any warning, he is coming hard, cum splattering on both himself and his Captain's stomach, clamping down hard on his Captain's cock inside him.

Levi moans, low and quietly, and suddenly he's holding still, his cock pulsating and coming inside Eren.

Eren looks up just in time to see the last few moments of ecstasy all over on Levi's face, eyes squeezed shut and mouth open in a silent scream. 

Eren shivers. “Beautiful,” he thinks. 

He feels completely boneless, arms heavy and sprawled out on the bed, legs still on Levi's shoulders. Levi pulls out slowly, and Eren can feel cum spilling out slowly. He's so spent that he doesn't mind the sticky cum both on him and spilling out of him. His heavy eyelids are slowly closing as he feels himself being lifted again, cradled in his Captain's arms. 

“Sleep. I'll wash you off.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My first ever fanfic. Hope you had as much fun reading it as I had writing it! (*^。^*)


	2. Chapter 2

_Boooomm!_

The heavy wooden log reinforced with metal ends drops swiftly down the narrow column created by Eren's titan hardening ability, crushing the 12 meter class titan's neck.

“Yes!! We did it! Eren, we did it!!” Hange shouts and pumps her fist in the air, overjoyed and proud of the success of their newly invented contraption. “Now you just need to recreate more of these and we can get rid of the titans that wander near from the safety of the walls.”

As Eren opens his mouth to reply, he goes into coughing fit, expelling something hot and thick into his mouth. Surprised, he quickly covers his mouth, and when the coughing finally stops, he pulls away, shocked to realize that it was blood.

“Eren,” Levi says, putting a steadying on Eren's shoulder. He offers him his handkerchief, worry written all over his face.

Taking the offered handkerchief, he smiles internally at the thoughtful gesture despite his own current state.

“It must be all the titan hardening experiments that Eren has been doing these few days. I don't think we can assume that using the ability has no impact on Eren's body,” Levi says as Hange looks on in shock.

“I'm so sorry Eren, I got so caught up I didn't think about the strain it may have on your body,” Hange apologizes in horror.

“Please don't apologize, Hange san. What's a little fatigue when we've attained such an amazing weapon. We can now avoid deaths while we kill the titans one by one.” Eren replies, “Let's continue and set as many of these up as quickly as possible.”

“No, we better stop for today Eren. We can't having you dying here,” Levi says firmly.

“Yes, my King, listen to your guard,” Hange agrees.

Eren sighs.

“Okay, it's decided then. I'll bring you back to your room,” Levi says, helping Eren up.

\--------------------

Levi closes the double doors behind them, keeping an arm around Eren as he guides him towards the bed.

“Have a rest first. I'll run a bath for you.”

Eren can't argue with that. His head feels heavy. He sinks gratefully onto the plush mattress as Levi heads towards the adjoining bath. As he listens to the squeak of the bath tap and the sound of running water, he feels his eyelids closing.

He doesn't know how long he's slept but when he opens his eyes, Levi is sitting on the chaise lounge by the window, engrossed in a book. Ever since he overheard a conversation on the wonders of the outside world between him and Armin long ago, Levi has been immersing himself in books on the history of the world, delighted that he can get his hands on them in the Castle library. The late afternoon sun streaming in through the open windows is highlighting the angles of his face, giving his handsome features an ethereal beauty.

Eren is captivated. He never thought Levi could look more beautiful than he already does.

Regrettably, he only has a few moments to capture this image. His Captain's senses are, as usual, impossibly sharp, and even though Eren hasn't moved, he seems to have noticed that he is now awake.

“How are you feeling?”

“Much better now. How long did I sleep?”

“Not long, the bath should still be warm. Do you want to get in?”

“Yeah, sounds good.”

Eren pushes the covers off and starts to get up. Before he can express surprise at his own nakedness, a bout of dizziness hits him, and he sways forward. Levi rushes to him in no time, catching him before he falls face flat on the floor.

“You don't seem to be much better,” Levi says in a tight voice.

“No, no I'm fine, I just stood up too fast,” Eren replies, but he's still leaning heavily on Levi, his head spinning.

“Doesn't seem that way to me.. but a hot bath might make you feel better. Let me help you in,” Levi says, supporting Eren's weight with an arm around his waist as he leads him towards the bathroom.

“Thanks Captain,” Eren replies in a small voice.

“No need. Oh, and I stripped you earlier, didn't want you to be uncomfortable sleeping in your uniform. Plus you coughed blood on it.”

Eren lets out a short laugh. He's pretty sure the main reason Levi removed his clothes is that they were soiled, but still he's touched by his attentiveness.

He steps into the bath and immediately feels the hot water relaxing his muscles, the warm steam clearing his head.

“Ahh.. this feels good,” Eren says softly, sinking lower into the water.

Levi wets a face towel in the wash basin and passes it to him. “There's dried blood on your lips.”

“Thank you,” Eren says appreciatively, taking the towel and scrubbing his mouth. He returns it to Levi when he's done, and as he takes it and turns back towards the wash basin again, Eren reaches out and catches his wrist lightly.

“Can you stay with me for awhile, Captain?” Eren asks, the desire to be close to his Captain stronger than usual, perhaps due to the current weak state he's in.

“Yeah okay,” Levi replies.

Eren gives a small smile as Levi pulls the shower stool over to the side of the bathtub and sits, bringing himself closer to Eren. Sometimes Eren doesn't know whether Levi is doing something for him as his guard, or out of genuine concern for him. But Levi could have just stood at the bathroom door and he didn't. And Eren is happy for it.

Leaning his head on the lip of the bathtub, he closes his eyes, enjoying the soothing bath and the proximity of his Captain.

“I really wonder if Kings are just prisoners with a luxurious jail cell. Carrying out the military’s commands, every word and action orchestrated,” Eren sighs. “Why is a King called a ruler? I don't even rule myself now.”

“You rule me,” Levi says quietly.

Eren lifts his head in surprise, not expecting Levi to respond to his rambling, but even more surprised at what he's just said.

“No I don't, you're just my bodyguard. And you're still my Captain.”

“No, I am under your command, Eren.”

Eren's face, already warm in the steamy bathroom, heats up even more. A sudden shiver runs through him and dirty thoughts go through his mind involuntarily at those words spoken in his Captain's low, sensual voice.

Clearing his throat, he asks, “So you will do whatever I ask of you?”, his husky voice bringing a subtle shift to the atmosphere in the room.

“Try me,” Levi replies, his own voice taking on a deeper tone.

Eren brings his face right up to Levi's, noses touching and grazing his lips as he whispers, “Kiss me then, Captain.”

Levi presses his lips firmly to Eren's, and he opens his mouth almost immediately, tongue sticking out to lap at his Captain's delightful lips. Levi parts his lips obligingly, a silent invitation for Eren to take him.

A soft, deep groan escapes as he claims Levi's mouth, pressing in demandingly and tangling his tongue with Levi's. He moans loudly into his mouth, fisting his short raven hair tightly.

He runs out of breath quickly in the steamy room and lets go of Levi unwillingly to catch his breath. Breathing harder than usual with his face slightly flushed, Levi looks so tempting Eren is unable to hold back.

“I want to see you naked, Captain.”

Levi stands up without hesitation, holding Eren's gaze steadily as he starts from his shirt, unbuttoning it efficiently and moving briskly to his pants. He reaches his underwear and pulls it off without a pause.

Eren is very satisfied to see that his Captain's cock is almost fully erect from their kiss. His own is already hard and aching, pressed up against the bathtub.

Placing his hands gently on Levi's hips, he pulls him closer as he leans in to brush his lips softly against the underside of his cock before wrapping his lips around the very tip. He licks the head slowly as he sucks. As he tongues the slit lightly, a violent shiver runs through Levi and a broken moan escapes his throat.

Humming appreciatively, he takes Levi further. The way his Captain's cock is stretching his lips feels so good, he tries to get more of his length each time he goes back in, sucking harder and harder. Moaning uncontrollably deep in his throat, he thrusts against the bathtub in his own desperate need. Just sucking his Captain's cock has gotten him unbelievably close to his own orgasm. Lost in pleasure, he doesn't even think to check if Levi is enjoying it as much as he is, but he doesn't need to. It doesn't take long before Levi places a hand on his shoulder, legs trembling slightly as he braced himself on Eren.

Seeing that his Captain is close, he swallows his cock as deep as it can go and wraps his lips around it tightly, sucking hard. He wants to drown him in ecstasy and blow his mind as his Captain has done for him many times.

Levi doubles over, gasping sharply as he comes hard, right into Eren's mouth. Eren continues sucking, swallowing as his cum gushes almost straight into his throat, hot and fast. When he's swallowed every single drop of his Captain's cum, he licks the softening cock gently and releases it with a pop. Levi is still holding on to his shoulders for support, rubbing soft circles on his back.

Eren nuzzles against Levi's stomach. Though he's still hard and aching himself, he's treasuring the rare moment of intimacy with Levi, more than happy to just hold him close.

A few more moments pass before Levi slides down, kneeling on the tiled bathroom floor. His eyes seem to be drawn to Eren's red, puffy lips, caressing them gently with his thumb.

“Any more commands, my King?”

Eren moans, his throbbing cock twitching at Levi's erotic question, the desire to thoroughly control his Captain and make him come undone hitting him hard.

“Ride me,” Eren says, looking straight into his eyes, a slight tremor in his voice from both excitement and the boldness of his request.

“Yes, my King,” Levi replies softly, returning his heated gaze. He stands up, stepping into the bathtub as he strokes his softening cock lightly. Eren bites his lips, unable to tear his eyes away from the delicious sight of his Captain's strong, sinewy body and him pleasuring himself.

He turns to face him when Levi has stepped fully into the bathtub, letting him push him to sit back against the wall as he devours his Captain with his eyes.

Levi lowers himself onto Eren's stomach, straddling him, his hard leaking cock pressed right up against his ass. He reaches towards the corner of the ledge to retrieve the lube that he's discreetly procured after the first time they've been together.

Squeezing a generous amount into his hand, he sits up on his knees and reaches for Eren's cock, rubbing it all over his length, concentrating on the head. He rubs it enticingly around his rim, applying light pressure, closing his eyes and humming appreciatively as he uses the head of Eren's cock to lube himself up, pushing in slightly as he relaxes his muscles.

Eren runs his hands up and down the sides of Levi's body, biting back a moan as he takes in the sight of his Captain prepping himself with his cock.

Levi pushes down, taking the whole head of his cock in, and Eren gasps, the tight heat suddenly enveloping him and the exquisite look of pleasure on Levi's face too intense. He comes abruptly, taking both of them by surprise.

Levi holds himself still over Eren, keeping just the tip of his cock in as Eren coats him inside all over with cum.

“I haven't started yet,” Levi smirks and says as Eren tries to catch his breath. “But what a good boy, you're helping by making me all slippery inside.”

He lowers himself steadily on Eren's twitching and sensitive cock that's still hard, going down all the way till he's sitting on Eren's stomach again. Bracing one hand on Eren's chest, he grabs him by the back of his neck with his other hand, bringing him in for a short rough kiss. “I'm going to carry out your command now, my King,” he whispers, low and soft against Eren's lips, as he pushes himself up and drives down, fucking himself on Eren's cock.

“Fuckkkk...” Eren groans, gripping the sides of the bathtub tightly. He doesn't know which is driving him more insane, the way his Captain is riding him so perfectly, hard and fast and so tight, or how ravishing he looks right now, the raven hair flying, his eyes narrowed in concentration, fixing him with an intense stare.

The sight of Levi riding his cock and the intensity of the pleasure so overwhelming his head spins. “I think I'm going to come again.. aaaahh!” he gasps, as he pushes his head back against the wall, biting his lips tightly, trying to hold off his orgasm so that he can continue to pleasure his Captain.

Levi leans forward, his body flushed against Eren's as he holds his head in both hands. “I'm close too, Eren…” he groans softly, face mere inches away, caressing his cheeks gently.

Eren opens his eyes at this, fixing his gaze on Levi. His face is flushed and damp now, and he's pressing in close to Eren, rubbing his cock between their stomachs as he moves.

“ _You look so erotic, Captain…_ ” Eren thinks as he drives his hips up to meet Levi, thrusting into him harder and deeper, frantic to make him come undone in his arms.

Levi cries out, muffled against the crook of Eren's neck, holding tightly onto his shoulders as he comes, his cock trapped and spurting between their stomachs. And Eren falls deliciously over the edge as his Captain squeezes him tightly, savoring his moans and his body jerking in ecstasy in his arms.

As Levi stills, he lifts himself off and stands, holding out a hand to help Eren up.

“Do you feel more in control now, brat?” Levi says, smirking.

Turning red, Eren wraps his arms around Levi and hides his face on his shoulder. “Please don't tease me, Captain.”

“I take that as a yes. Time to shower this off,” Levi says with a chuckle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for all the support on the previous chapter! It was my first ever fic and all your love meant a lot to me ♡♡


End file.
